


Safe and Sound

by mellod89



Series: Song Verse [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Violence, Parent!Erwin, Parent!Levi, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellod89/pseuds/mellod89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just close your eyes<br/>The sun is going down<br/>You'll be alright<br/>No one can hurt you now<br/>Come morning light<br/>You and I'll be safe and sound<br/>~ Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Commander's Quarters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/88904) by Nofavrell. 



> The lullaby that Levi sings is All The Pretty Little Horses.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWoPsyY8CZY
> 
> The lyrics I used were an alternate version found here:  
> http://www.lullaby-link.com/pretty-little-horses.html
> 
> Here's the link to the title song if you want to listen:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RzhAS_GnJIc&feature=kp
> 
> Thanks to Remmy for the beta!

The last thing Eren remembered before falling asleep was his mother tucking him and his cousins into bed. She read them his favorite bedtime story, made sure Wolfie was nestled into his side, sang his lullaby, and gave him a big kiss on his forehead before doing them same for Mikasa and Armin.  
  
“Night, Eren, Mika, and Min.”

“Night mommy,” Eren yawned, and snuggled into his blankets.

“Night Auntie Carla,” Mikasa mumbled.

“Nigh’ nigh’ Auntie.” Armin curled into his sister’s side.

When he woke again, it was to his mother’s panicked face with a sleepy Mikasa and Armin at her side.

“Mommy?” He rubbed his eyes.

“Shh, Eren. I need you three to hide in your closet.” She picked him up from his bed running over to the closet dragging the others behind her.

“Wha’s wrong?” Eren clung to her to neck sensing her rising panic.

She opened the door, and pushed them inside. She looked all of them in the face. “I need you guys to stay in here until I come and get you! Promise me you won’t leave this spot?”

They nodded their heads. Eren could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

“Mommy I scared!”

“Shh, baby. Mommy will be right back, but Mommy needs you to be a big boy right now and keep your cousins safe? Can you do that?” Eren jerkily nodded his head. “Good. Mommy loves you so much.” She hugged them tight one last time before closing the door behind her, then darkness.

Eren could hear her feet quietly leaving the room.

Mikasa grabbed his hand, holding it tight.

Armin’s sniffles filled the room.

A loud crash sounded downstairs, and they jumped. Eren could hear his parents shouting mingled with the voices of strange men.

“I wan’ daddies!” Armin cried. Eren and Mikasa surrounded him hugging him tight.

“Shh. It’s ok Min. Daddies will be here in the morning,” Mikasa tried to quiet her younger brother.

“I wan’ Daddies now!”

Eren rubbed his back. “Mommy will be back soon, and then we can call them ‘kay?”

“Otay,” Armin nodded his head.

A loud bang rang out followed by thud. His mother screamed. Another bang sounded, then silence.

They waited for Eren’s mother to come back, but she never did.  

Eren was beginning to lose patience. They’d been waiting for forever, and Mommy should have been back by now. She always came back when she said she would. He grabbed the door knob and gave it a twist.

“Eren! We’re not s’pposed to go! We promised!” Mikasa yanked on his arm.

“I just wanna take a peak, Mika. I’ll be back. You stay here, and look after Min.” Eren grabbed the doorknob a second time, and Mikasa didn’t stop him.

He slipped out of the closet, tip toeing across his room. He inched his door open and looked out into the hallway. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, he continued on his path to the stairs.

“Mommy?” he whispered as he made his way slowly down the staircase.

He reached the bottom, and turned the corner to the living room. The tv was smashed, pictures were thrown across the floor, and Mommy’s favorite vase was broken. Someone was going to be in very big trouble.

He tip toed closer to the room and shivered. It was only then that he realized that the front door was wide open. He closed it knowing that his parents would be very upset that it was open this late.

He continued into the living room and saw his parents laying on the floor surrounded by a pool of red sticky stuff.

“Mommy? Daddy?”

They didn’t respond.  

He thought it was odd that they would be sleeping in the middle of the floor like that. He walked further into room, knelt next to his Mommy in the sticky fluid, and shook her shoulder.

“Mommy wake up. Min wants to call his daddies.” She didn’t wake up. Mommy usually wakes up.

He whimpered, “Mommy wake up.”

Tears streamed down his face and he screamed.

“Mommy!”

**

Levi sat up with a jolt. He looked at his clock to see it was a ridiculous time to be awake and laid back down, curling back into Erwin’s side. He didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary that could have startled him, so he closed his eyes hoping that sleep would come to him quickly.

That’s when he felt someone nudge his side. He looked down at the edge of the bed to see both Armin and Mikasa clutching hands, eyes wide in terror.

“What are you two doing out of bed?” He sat up.

“Eren–”

“Mommy!”

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath.  

He jumped up and shook Erwin awake before running out of their room and down the hall. He flung the door open to Eren’s room taking stock of what he saw. The usually tidy room was in disarray.  Eren’s comforter and sheets were kicked off of his bed, his pillows were lying haphazardly on the side of his nightstand, and his wolf plush was lying at the foot of the bed. At the center of it all, Eren’s small body thrashed around while he screamed for his mother in his sleep.

He quickly crossed the room and sat on the edge of his bed.

“Eren you need to wake up.” He petted his hair trying to calm him.

Eren continued to thrash and whine.

“Eren, you’re safe. It’s just a nightmare. You need to wake up.” He kept up the motions of stroking Eren’s hair and the gentle murmurs urging Eren awake.

Eren screamed again before he abruptly sat up, eyes wide and panting.

“Mommy?” He cried, tears streaking his face.

“It’s just me kid.” Levi murmured. “You okay?”

“Uncle Levi!” Eren threw himself at the older man, and Levi pulled him into his lap as Eren continued to sob.    

“How is he?” Levi turned to see Erwin standing in the doorway.

“Distressed. How are Armin and Mikasa?”

“Sleeping in the same bed now. They both woke when they heard the screams.” He walked further into the room. “Do you want me to carry him?”

Levi stood, with Eren in his arms, shaking his head. “Let’s get this one to bed.” He walked out of the room, his husband trailing behind him.

Eren’s nightmares about his parent’s murder due to a robbery gone wrong were a common enough occurrence ever since Levi and Erwin became Eren’s guardian two years prior. They lost frequency as time passed, but he still had them occasionally prompting nights where very little sleep was had, and everyone usually ended up sharing beds too afraid to sleep on their own. In Eren’s case, it usually took an hour for them to calm him down enough so that he could sleep, so it was just easier for them to let him sleep in their room for the night.

Erwin stepped in front of Levi to open the door and fix the blankets on their bed. He turned on the lamp on his side of the bed before crawling in, settling down for the night. Levi followed suit, settling Eren between them before repositioning the blankets over them.

“Shh, you’re safe here, Eren. No one’s going to hurt you,” he said rubbing his back.

Eren responded by curling into his side, still sniffling.

“Do you want me to sing the song?”

Eren nodded his head.

Levi took a deep breath and sang.

_“Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_   
_Go to sleepy little baby._   
_When you wake, you shall have,_   
_All the pretty little horses._   
_Blacks and bays, dapples and greys,_   
_All the pretty little horses._   
  
_In my arms, safe from harm_   
_Rocks my lovely little baby._   
_Deep blue skies, in his eyes_   
_Worlds of wonder are yet to be._   
  
_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_   
_Go to sleepy little baby._   
_When you wake, you shall have,_   
_All the pretty little horses._   
_When you wake, you shall have,_   
_All the pretty little horses._   
  
_Do not fear the sound of a breeze_   
_Brushing leaves against the door._   
_Do not dread the murmuring seas,_   
_Lonely waves washing the shore._   
_Sleep child mine, there’s nothing here,_   
_While in slumber at my breast,_   
_Angels smiling, have no fear,_   
_Holy angels guard your rest.”_

By the time he finished, Eren was breathing deeply, finally asleep.

“That was faster than expected,” Levi murmured shifting Eren between them into a more comfortable position.

“He’s getting better,” Erwin responded turning off the lamp. He lay on his side resting his hand on Eren’s tummy.

“Yeah he is.” Levi reached across Eren linking his hand with Erwin’s. “Night.”

“Night.”

Sleep claimed them quickly knowing that come morning everyone would be safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in the Song Verse Series. It'll be made up of one shots featuring various parings from SNK and Free! inspired by a song which is the title. The relevant lyric is the summary. There are only three fics that have a sequel within the verse, but other than that each story can be read on it's own. There are 15 fics total and I plan on posting a fic a day at midnight until my birthday on Jan 5th, so make sure to subscribe if you want to read all 15!
> 
> http://melloadams.tumblr.com/


End file.
